


Tako's backstory (and maybe more from rp)

by skyy_valley



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earthbending & Earthbenders, Enemies to Lovers, Firebending & Firebenders, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My OCs, friends OCs, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyy_valley/pseuds/skyy_valley
Summary: This is a story about Tako Hirata, who is a water tribe kid who left when he was a kid and later decided to become a trader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fire wounds and angst, this is happens while he is on his way to Omashu

The fire bender pushed Tako against the wall, while two others stood next to her letting flames come from the palm of their hands. 

“Well what do we have here? A little water tribe boy trying to leave home?” She used her forearm to pin him against the wall. Tako grunted but didn’t say anything. 

“Go through his stuff,” she spat. 

“No!” Tako tried to get his bag but a bit of fire kept him from grasping it. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know better then to try something like that” Fire appeared in her hand, 

“We wouldn’t want you to get hurt would we?” She let the fire simmer down a bit. As the other fire benders went through his stuff they would drop and destroy objects inside. Tako winced. They soon took out a feather carved from wood. 

Tako screamed, “No not that! Anything but that!” The fire bender stopped and the girl pinning him glanced over to him and gestured to bring the feather to her. 

“Please, I’ll let you do anything to me, just don’t break it!” He was pleading with them, “Anything you say? Well let’s leave a memento of this experience,” 

She dropped the feather and had the other fire benders hold him against the wall. The fire between her hands swirled and grew bigger and bigger. All Tako could do was watch and braise for the pain. Tako jolted to the right so the flames wouldn’t hit him directly in the stomach. The pain shot through him as the flame burned through his skin. He yelled in pain as the fire benders watched, and all but one laughed. 

He curled up and cried. The burning felt like knife’s digging into his skin while peeling it off. The fire benders had walked off by this point thinking their job was done. Tako used this opportunity to try to crawl away to a nearby pool of water. He tried to ignore the screaming in his head telling him to get away from the water but he pressed on. Once waist high in the water the burn began to string again due to the new temperature. 

“Curse the spirits,” he said to himself as he stood in the water.


	2. At Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a messy sorry ;w;

Tako had just made it to the earth kingdom of Omashu, it took some time convincing the guards though.

“Finally, I can get some new trades here and then be on my way, maybe to Ba Sing Se?” He thinks as he walks around. The houses and people all looked sturdy and strong, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay here just a little longer than expected. But he would need a place to stay. As he walked by he stopped a few people asking them where he could find a hotel or something of the sort. Most of them ignored him but that didn’t dampen his spirits.

He decided to walk around and look for something to trade or buy. After passing a few stalls he stops at a melon and looks it over. He looks up for a second and meets eyes with someone. A teenager with dirty blond hair, he had some kind of choker and vine-like markings on his legs. But there was something about his eyes, something sparked inside him and he ended up just blurting,

“Do you believe in soulmates?” He looked back at him, confused. “I’m sorry?” Tako realizes what he said and quickly apologies. The other boy shrugged it off and walked away. 

Tako sighs and continues walking. His clothes started to feel warmer, no, hotter. He needed to find a place to rest, fast. He walked around until the floor started to sway.  
“Oh no, please don’t,” He thought before blacking out.   
But he did see someone run towards him before he hit the ground.

\----

Tako wakes up feeling cold water over his forehead. His clothes feel lighter and he looks around. “What happened?” he asks as he holds his hand to his head. He sees the boy he met earlier. He sat next to Tako. 

“You passed out and I caught you before you hit the floor.” Tako took a minute to process what was being said to him, and being the flirt he was he responded with, 

“So I guess you could say I fell for you?” The teen shifted uncomfortably and Tako tried to apologize, thankfully another teen came in and broke the tension. 

“Oh great! You’re awake,” they looked similar to the other kid but had the markings on their arms rather than the legs but didn’t have a choker. They stuck out their hand, 

“I’m Xonah, they/them” Tako shook their hand, “and this is Chu, but it seems you’ve already met” Xonah smiles. “Chu, kinda like the sound it makes when you kiss, that’s kinda cute,” Tako thinks to himself looking back at him. 

“Why were you wearing all this?” Chu gestures to Tako and the pile of excess clothes next to him. 

“Oh! My clothes, it’s just that I didn’t expect it to be so hot here,” he laughed at himself and shrugged a bit. Chu just looked disapprovingly. Tako reached for them again to put them on but Chu grabbed his arm. 

“Oh no you don’t, Xonah go get some extra clothes for him!” Chu called out to Xonah who saluted before going into a room. He sighed and looked back at Tako.

“So you’re not from around here? Where are you planning on staying?” Tako looked down. “You have no idea do you? Do you even have any money?” He shifts a bit and continues to look down. 

“I don’t really have any, like at all, I trade for my goods.” Chu face palms. Xonah returns with some earth kingdom clothes, “Here, you can go into that room to change,” He takes the offer and goes into the room, but while changing he can hear them talk to one another.

"Are you really going to let him stay?" 

"Well, it's not like he has anywhere else to go."

There's a sigh

"Fine."

Tako come back out after getting changed. The clothes felt much lighter and looser letting him move more freely. It was very different compared to what he normally wore. He looked at Chu and Xonah. Xonah gave him a thumbs up and Chu complimented him saying he looked nice.

"We were talking and we decided to let you stay with us." Chu says. Tako couldn't believe it. He knew he heard them before but just hearing it again made him smile.

"Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all back story, the next chapters will be all be from rp, and maybe rewritten into another book. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and this is just for fun and an rp so don't expect amazing writing


End file.
